laisse moi t'aimer
by red lady death
Summary: les avengers sont a poudlard en meme temps que les maraudeurs. Tony commence a ressentir ce qui ressemble a des sentiments. Pour Bruce. Et celui si semble peu receptif... et Loki rode. Comment cela finira t'il?


**Bonjour bonjour alors voila comme je l'avais dit, voila un crossover poudlard /harry potter, j'espere que vous aimerez **

**les chapitres 4 de « deux pour le prix de trois » et meme de « un début peut etre une fin » arrive demain ou apres demain **

**evidemment rien ne m'appartient, et le rating n'est pas la pour faire joli :)**

_**Poudlard, un vendredi soir, classe de sortilège commune aux Serdaigles et Griffondors.**_

Anthony Stark s'ennuyait. De pied ferme même. Il maîtrisait déjà tous les sorts enseignés ce jour, et, pour son plus grand malheur, Bruce Banner, à ses cotés, ne ce préoccupait absolument pas de lui. Conscient qu'il allait devenir fou si il ne s'occupait pas, il glissa sa main sur la cuisse du petit brun sur sa droite. Celui ci ce crispa et lança un regard discret a son voisin

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu fait Tony? chuchota t-il.

Cela faisait deux semaines que les deux jeunes hommes avaient une sortes de relation. Pendant deux mois Tony avait tourné autour de Bruce, ce dernier n'étant pas contre, mais, assez timide, il n'avait rien fait dans ce sens là. Pourtant, deux semaines plus tôt, Tony l'avait embrasser. D'abord étonné, Bruce avait fini par répondre au baiser avec assez d'entrain. Le baiser s'était terminé trop vite a leurs goûts, mais avait été vraiment intense. En deux semaines ils avaient eu le temps d'en échanger d'autres, sages comme moins sages, de dormir ensemble, deux fois, échangeant quelques caresses, au dessus de la ceinture.

Pourtant, bien qu'à l'aise ensemble , ils n'avaient jamais discutés de leur relation, si seulement s'en était une ce dit Bruce et ils n'avaient pas non plus abordé le sujet du sexe.

Trop tôt de toutes façons, ce disait Bruce.

Mais là, avec cette main qui ce baladait sur sa cuisse, il sentait toutes ses interrogations refaire surface. La réputation de Don Juan de Tony n'était plus a faire, tout le monde savait que son tableau de chasse était bien garni, et que ses draps restait rarement froid très longtemps. Mais le pauvre Serdaigle ne voulait pas cela , il ne prétendait pas au cœur du Griffons, mais ne voulait pas non plus n'être qu'un nom sur la liste des conquêtes d'Anthony. C'est quand la main baladeuse atterri sur son entre-jambe, qu'il sursauta et repoussa l'intruse. C'était sans compter sur le souffle chaud de Stark dans son cou.

"-Laisse toi faire Bruce, tu va aimer."

Le Serdaigle couina.

"-Mais on est en cours."

Pourtant la main repris sa place et bougeait légèrement sur le jean.

"-arrête Tony...On est en cours!"

Malgré cela, son corps réagissait et son souffle était plus court. Il peinait a suivre, et quand la main traversa la barrière de tissus, il eu un hoquet. Merlin soit loué, la sonnerie retentit a cette instant et Tony du rapidement retirer sa main. Le Serdaigle rangea prestement ses affaires et ce sauva le plus vite possible, ignorant son petit ami sur ses talons. Ce dernier le rattrapa et l'attira avec lui dans l'ombre d'une statue.

-Pourquoi tu cours comme ça beau brun ? Il lui embrassa le cou.

-Je...J'ai pas envie de ça Tony. Je ne veut pas de cette relation. Je ne suis pas quelqu un qui aime réchauffer les lits comme ça ,pour un soir.

Il ce dégagea et s'éloigna

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tony avait mal dormi.

Le grand Anthony Stark avait passé la nuit hanter par les paroles du Serdaigle. Il sentait qu'il allait passer un week end de merde. Donc en ce JOYEUX samedi matin il ce leva, plein de résolutions

« on va voir Bruce Banner si tu es capable de résister a Anthony Stark, on va voir ! »

Puisqu'il n'y avait pas cours, il pouvait s'habiller comme il le voulait. C'est donc vêtu d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise bleu nuit qu'il quitta son dortoir. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffé et les trois premiers bouton de sa chemise ouvert. Il fit sensation dans la grande salle et il y eut quelques évanouissement qui fit bien rire le griffondor. Mais Bruce lui, lui avait a peine jeter un coup d'oeil, ce plongeant dans son livre. Tony ne baissa pas les bras pourtant, il n'était pas James Potter que diable, il n'allait pas ce laisser tourner en bourrique! Quand le Serdaigle ce leva, celui ci le suivit et, au détour d'un couloir, il le rattrapa par les hanches et le retourna face a lui. Surpris il ce débatit jusqu'à reconnaître Tony.

-oh ? Qu'est ce que tu veut ?

Il s'éloigna alors que Tony s'approchait.

Le mur les arrêta et Bruce finit par s'énerver.

-Bon, Tony, j'ai plein de choses a faire, qu'est ce que tu me veut ?

Stark ne ce dégonfla pas.

-Je voulait qu'on parlent. De tes paroles d'hier.

Bruce soupira doucement et posa sa main sur le bras de Tony.

-Écoute Tony, laisse tomber, c'est pas contre toi, je ne suis juste…. Pas comme toi. Pas comme ça. Je…. Déjà je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui au bout de deux jours et je déteste que ma vie privée interfère sur ma vie scolaire.

Tony fut confus et il baissa le regard.

-Je penserait que tu aimerais…

-En cours Tony ! En cours

-Je suis désolée.

-…..

Bruce resta coin.

-C'est bon, c'est pas grave. C'était plutôt agréable mais… ça ne ce fait pas.

Tony hocha la tête près a répliquer mais Bruce le coupa. Il venait de s'éloigner de lui sans que celui ci le voit.

-Bon, puisque tout est dit….

Et il s'éloigna.

Et Tony le rattrapa

-Attend Bruce euuh… sort avec moi ! Je veut dire, sortons ensemble officiellement, pas… pas juste pour le sexe tu voit...et on peut même ne rien faire hein, si tu veut, juste être ensemble.

Bruce semblait réfléchir, immobile dans ce couloir. Puis enfin :

-Nous verrons cela.

Et il s'en alla.

**Alors alors ?;)**


End file.
